spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet squidward
Planet Squidward is a episode from'' SpongeBob SquarePants saeson 14 in this episode SpongeBob wants to name a planet ather Squidward to cheer him up. 'Characters' '''SpongeBob' Patrick Sandy Squidward Mr.Krabs Paerl(cemo) King neptune(seen in book) Zorgons Fish haed 'PLOT' The episode begings with a normal day at the Krusty Krab when Squidward comes in.Mr.Krabs scolds him for being late for work.Squidward has finally had enough off being bossed around so he quite working.SpongeBob feels sorry for Squidward and tells Mr.Krabs that he should trie and be nice to him but Mr.Krabs dosent listen.Ather work SpongeBob goes to visted Squidward.SpongeBob ask him why he is so unhappy.Squidward dosent answerd he just slams the door.SpongeBob goes to Patrick and he tells him everthing.Patrick is too stupid to come up with something and falls alseep.SpongeBob is about to live when he see one of Patrick over due libary books.One of the books tells the story of when King neptun used to be evil and unhappy intill someone named a planet ather him.SpongeBob comes up with an idae.Later SpongeBob brings Mr.Krabs,Patrick and Sandy to a meeting.SpongeBob tells his plan and how they need Sandy rocket.Sandy dosent understand how nameing a planet will make Squidward happy but agrees anyway.Later Sandy is getting her rocket raedy while Mr.Krabs is giveing SpongeBob and Patrick a space lesson.Mr.Krabs tells them that its so cold in space that it can freezs anyone(cut sence to Plaer standing frozen)The four than cilmp into the rocket and into space.SpongeBob looks fure the window to see any planets that are unamed.Sandy explanis to him that most of the planets have been named to his dismay.Patrick is than seen makeing fun of zorgons wich makes them shoot a lazer at Sandy`s rocket cusseing the controols to brake.Sandy tries to fix them and Mr.Krabs is seen trying to get a spacesuit on so he can look for `space money`Patrick falls asleep.SpongeBob than see a black hole in front off them and he soon tries to warn everone but they keep telling him there busy.SpongeBob panics as the rocket is pulled into the hole.The gang than pop out on the other side of the galexy.Sandy fixes the rocket and tells everone that it will take longer for tham to get home because off the black hole.Mr.Krabs scold SpongeBob for not telling them sooner.SpongeBob tells him he was going to tell them but they didnt listen.Patrick wakes up and see a planet that looks like Squidward.The planet also talks!It says `I hate everone`like Squidward.Sandy tells them that the Planet is unamed so SpongeBob names it ather Squidward.The 4 go back to earth.That night Squidward is wacthing the news when the fish haed tells everone about the new planet.Squidward is surpriesd to see its just like him only when SpongeBob,Patrick,Sandy and Mr.Krabs come in and tell him what happen.Squidward brust into anger and scold them for makeing a fool of him.SpongeBob calls this squid happy and they all laugh but Squidward and the episode ends. 'TRIVA' Plaer is frozen for an unkown raeson This is the frist episode when the charaters are in space but dont live the rocket Patrick says this is Patrick aging Young viewers got scared when Sandy said power because of the flashing light and evil music 'QUAOT' Mr.Krabs=MR.SQUIDWARD!!!!!YOURE LATE FOR WORK AGING I DIDNT GIVE THIS JOB YOU KOWN SO THAT YOU COULD LAY AROUND ALL DAY I GIVE YOU THIS JOB SO YOU COULD MAKE ME MONEY!!!!!! SpongeBob=Thats it will name a planet ather Squidward! Mr.Krabs=Now boys its very cold in space so stay warm or you will end up like me duather plaer Patrick=hello zorgons THIS IS PATRICK!!!! Sandy=nice work Patrick now i have no POWER!!! over the rocket Mr.Krabs=Space money Space money gonna get me some space money Planet Squidward=I HATE EVERONE!!!!! Squidward=YOU WENT INTO SPACE AND NAMED A PLANET ATHER ME!!!???YOU IDOETS IAM A LAUGING SHOCK NOW!!! SpongeBob=SQUID HAPPY SpongeBob,Sandy,Patrick,Mr,Krabs=hahahahaha Squidward=GET OUT!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes